


Hoodie Thief

by TyrusIsTheTea



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basically Cyrus "borrows" TJ's hoodie, Fluff, If you can't tell, M/M, Oh and btw they're already boyfriends, Tyrus - Freeform, and TJ starts looking for his hoodie, and my friends are sick of me going on about andi mack, and they're on the phone, because this hiatus is killing us all, but tbh they act like boyfriends in canon anyway so who can tell really, my first fic welp, so i decided to shut up and write a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusIsTheTea/pseuds/TyrusIsTheTea
Summary: "Where is it?""Where's what?""My hoodie," TJ answered over the sound of more drawers being opened. "The dark green one. I can't find it..."Cyrus stayed silent.TJ looks for his hoodie while Cyrus is on speaker phone. Cyrus pretends he doesn't know where it is.





	Hoodie Thief

"Hey," Cyrus said, picking up his phone. 

"Hey Underdog," TJ responded, his voice slightly muffled.

"Is everything OK?" 

"Yeah, everything's fine. You still on for next Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Cyrus smiled, sitting down on his bed as he listened to his boyfriend. They'd been going out for about 2 months now. Cyrus would've thought that dating TJ would stop the butterflies, and the way his heart thumped fast when he was with him. Nope. It was worse - or better, depending on how you looked at it. 

They started discussing what movie they wanted to go see the following weekend. Cyrus was going over to TJ's house for dinner, and then they were going to the cinema. 

"Avengers Endgame?" 

"Is that a question? I've been dying to see that," Cyrus said, smiling as he fiddled with the drawstring of the hoodie he was wearing. It was TJ's. It smelled of him, he thought absently. Cyrus remembered the night in particular, when TJ had given Cyrus his hoodie (Cyrus had left his coat at the Spoon) and never asked for it back. 

They ended up arguing playfully about which was better: DC or Marvel.

"Let's agree to disagree," Cyrus said, laughing.

There was no response, only rustling on the other end of the line.

"Teej?" Cyrus said, raising his voice ever so slightly.

"Sorry, Cy. What were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing?" Cyrus asked, curious.

"Oh, I'm just looking for something," TJ said, and Cyrus could hear him opening a drawer. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My hoodie," TJ answered over the sound of more drawers being opened. "The dark green one. I can't find it..."

Cyrus stayed silent. He probably should've given it back the day after it had been lended. That's what a good boyfriend would do, right? For some reason, though, he didn't bring up the fact that he still had it. Instead, he said, "you have loads of hoodies. Do you really need to wear that one today?"

"No," TJ said slowly. "I just thought I would, so I went to get it out and I can't find it in any of my drawers. Come to think of it I haven't seen it in weeks. So it probably isn't in the wash.."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn up," Cyrus said quickly, hoping to change the subject. Luckily, TJ said, "yeah", and they started up a new conversation.  
About 10 minutes later, TJ's mom came in. Cyrus could hear her, even though she sounded distant. 

"Hey, TJ. I'm just heading out quickly, I'll be back in 10 minutes with some takeout. Is that Cyrus on the phone?"

"Yep," TJ said. "Mom -"

"Hi Cyrus!" Ms Kippen called loudly, her tone cheerful. She'd known about Cyrus and TJ from the start - TJ had come out to her a couple years ago and she was very accepting. TJ's dad had passed away when he was little, so Ms Kippen had raised him and Amber by herself.

"Hey, Ms Kippen!" Cyrus said back, cheerfully.

"Mom," TJ said impatiently, "have you seen my dark green hoodie? I can't find it anywhere."

Cyrus felt really guilty now, wondering if he should come clean already.

"Nope, sorry, honey. I'll look for it later."

OK, Cyrus had to own up now -

"K, thanks Mom. See you later," there was a pause and then, "where were we?"

"Look, TJ-"

"TJAREYOUONTHEPHONETOCYRUSCANICOMEINIJUSTGOTBACKFROMANDISHOUSEIMSOBORED-"

Cyrus heard the door opening, followed by TJ shouting at Amber to leave him alone. This went on for a few minutes, with TJ eventually pushing his twin sister out of the room. Not before asking her if she had seen his hoodie though, to which she replied sharply, "no, TJ, find it yourself."

"Sorry about that," TJ said once the door was slammed shut behind Amber.

"It's nothing, look I-"

"Where did I last have it?" TJ muttered under his breath, still audible enough for Cyrus to hear.

"TJ."

"Sorry Cyrus. What were you saying?"

"Please don't be mad, but I have your hoodie," Cyrus said quickly, wincing.

"Oh," TJ said into the silence.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"What? No," TJ laughed, and Cyrus paused, startled. "It's totally cool, Underdog. I just forgot... Why didn't you tell me sooner, though?"

"I don't know..." Cyrus trailed off with a sigh. "OK, so maybe I wear it quite a lot..."

TJ laughed again. 

"It's comfortable!" Cyrus said defensively. 

"OK, OK," TJ said, but Cyrus could picture him smirking. "Well, at least I found the hoodie thief."

Cyrus blushed.

"I didn't really steal it - you gave it to me after all!"

"Not to keep permanently!"

"Sorry, TJ. I'll give it back as soon as possible..." Cyrus said, feeling bad.

"Hey, no worries, Muffin. You can keep it."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I think it's cute."

Cyrus could feel his face getting hotter. He knew TJ was well aware of what he was doing. 

"Hey, my mom's back, Underdog. I'll text you later."

"OK. Bye."

That night, as Cyrus was getting ready for bed, a text notification popped up on his phone. He opened the message from TJ.

TJ: See u tomorrow, hoodie thief  
Cy: ur never going to let me forget it, are u? :/  
TJ: Nope :)  
Cy: Night Teej xxxx  
TJ: Night Underdog xxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, well done if you made it through this mess. This is my first fanfiction and I honestly don't expect anyone to read it but whatever  
> I'm gonna post it anyway  
> This is probably an over-done plot but I really wanted to write something .. so yeah  
> My instagram is @fvlixfelicis but i mainly post tyrus edits so if you wanna check it out that's cool


End file.
